1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a fence wrapping assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a fence wrapping assembly for mounting panels of sheet material to at least one of the front and back of a fence. Specifically, the invention relates to a fence wrapping assembly which mounts and tensions panels of sheet material onto frames that are themselves secured to fence posts.
2. Background Information
Advertising is a large industry in the United States and includes both printed media and electronic formats. Printed media comes in a variety of forms and may include banners and advertising billboards.
While advertising banners or panels are well known in the advertising industry, they are typically mounted to a support structure by passing string or wire through eyelets in the corners of the panels and then wrapping that string around portions of the support structure. The banner length must generally be of a size suitable to fit within the area defined by the support structure or an unsightly amount of string will be necessary to secure the panel in place. Banners may also be used in smaller venues such as high school football stadiums, along fences, or on the back of a bleacher. While the panel or banner may adequately display an image, this mounting method does not look very professional is not particularly aesthetically pleasing. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved manner of displaying advertising panels and banners on support structures, especially on fences.
Additionally, apart from being used to display advertising on fences, there are other times when it is desirable to secure one or more panels of sheet material onto a fence. One such instance is the use of sheet material panels to substantially reduce the amount of snow that drifts or blows across an area, such as alongside the edges of a road.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved assembly for wrapping panels of sheet material to a support structure, such as a fence, and which will make it quicker and easier to secure the panel in place and to remove it therefrom, and which will ensure that the sheet material covers the fence to the desired degree without sagging.